At present, smart home is becoming increasingly popular. Typically, some rules are set by a user at home, such as automatic door light switching, timely water drinking reminder and water heating control of a water fountain, safety reminder of a smoke detector, these linkage requirements are not confined to one's own home, if they can be automatically ubiquitously adapted to workplace, parents' home, hotels, etc., then the user will be able to experience all-day, all-dimension personalized linkage, not only user experience is enhanced, but also application scenario of control devices such as smart hub is expanded.
For this reason, it is desirable to provide an information processing method and an electronic device, which enable the user to apply set rules to different control devices, thereby improving user experience.